


You Make Me

by Staalone



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rockstar Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: Killua was nervous, for the first time maybe in years, he just hoped Gon would like his surprise.





	You Make Me

"Killua, show begins in five minutes!"

Gon's voice ringed from outside his dressing room. Killua gulped heavily, feeling the nervousness creeping up his spine. He was nervous. Very, very nervous. Not because of the upcoming show, he had done many before that, but because of what he was going to do.   
Six and a half years ago, during his highschool freshman year he met Gon, also a freshman, and the most beautiful, happy and generous person he'd ever met. His happy-go-lucky attitude almost instantly enveloped Killua, and they were soon best friends. 

None of them knew exactly when said friendship turned into something else, but both teens were glad it did. Soon after, on their first anniversary, Killua decided on writing his boyfriend a song, and since he knew how to play the guitar it wasn't so difficult to compose a melody matching the wholehearted words. He played it for Gon when they went on a date, right in the middle of the town's most populated square, and it worked like a charm. Gon was taken back, crying publicly while hugging his boyfriend and burying his head on the taller's shoulder , saying 'thank you' over and over again while Killua just spun him around, both of them with giant smiles plastered on their faces. It had been a wonderful day for both, and from there things only got better. 

Apparently, an amateur agent by the name of Leorio had seen the whole spectacle, and managed to find Killua's contact. A week later and after having a long discussion with Gon, Killua was sitting at a wooden bench inside a soundproof studio room, with Gon, Leorio and a manager from a local radio watching him in another room from behind a thick soundproof glass, Gon struggling to hold back happiness tears while the other two just watched the boy sing in awe, spilling his heart out with every verse. 

As it turned out, both older men where very pleased, and another week later, after cutting, mixing and enhancing, Killua tuned in, with Gon by his side in the boy's living room, to listen to the first play on local radio. And Gon cried again. That night, they shared everything, their hearts, souls and bodies in a passionate act where their bond become imposibly stonger, and Killua was sure he would always remember the way Gon's body trembled under his touch. In the morning after, Killua remembered getting up earlier than Gon and watched his boyfriend sleep softly, both naked from the previous night's activities. That day Killua brought Gon breakfast in bed.

From that day foward, Killua saw fame approach quickly, and with it several local agencies and personal agents somehow reaching out to Killua, all of them not even carring to hide thei blatant proposites, to make mone on Killuas fame, always being too intense and intrusive for his liking, and many did not approve of his and Gon's relationship. Things were getting hectic for Killua as he found his privacy being more and more invaded. Killua was almost considering taking the self-management path until one day, when he had taken Gon out for a date in a nearby Park, where they'd been approached by a very professional-looking man who introduced himself as Leorio. Killua was really dragged towards the man, his personality and closeness of age helped too. They talked for a while, and Killua was very amused by how quick Gon and Leorio became friends, ine hour in and they were talking as if they were best friends. 

At some point during the conversation, Gon accidentally let loose that him and Killua were boyfriends and suddenly tensed, but Leorio didn't mind, patting Gon hard on the back and laughing   
"Really? Haha, remind me to introduce you to _my_ boyfriend!"  
And Gon beamed again, chirping happily "Really?! That's so cool! What's his name?"  
"Kurapika, he's..." Leorio's phone rang suddenly, and taking a quick look at it his eyes widened "Oh, I almost forgot, I was supposed to meet with him in ten minutes, so I better get going, he's a beast when he gets mad!" he fished something from his pocket, handing Gon a white business card. "Let's meet again soon!" he yelled from the distance, leaving both boys alone again.  
"Killua, Killua!" Gon said excitedly "Did you see? Leorio seemed really cool!"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"And he really did look like a trustworthy person, not just another one of those talent grabber agents! And he also has a boyfriend, he's like us Killua!" Gon was beaming with excitement, exposing that perfect smile which made Killua weak in the knees, and the white haired boy had a feeling he knew where his boyfriend was going to.

"Gon-"

"Whe should let him be our agent"

"Gon"

"We should meet him soon"

"Gon!" He snapped, getting the other boy's attention "I know you really feel like I should get an agent or sponsor of some kind, but really, I don't feel like belonging to anyone"  
He smiled, bringing his hand up to pet Gon's hair.

"I know, Kil, but it is really important to have proper sponsor, specially in this industry. Would you just hear him out, please? He asked, pouting and flashing a smile that he knew Killua couldn't resist. That night when they went back to their apartment, Gon called Leorio and a meeting had been set for the next weekend . 

As it turned out, Gon and Kurapika, Leorio's boyfriend, had also taken off very quickly, and in the course of a two hour conversation, it almost looked like the two had known each other since kids, and, as it also turned out, Killua confirmed that indeed, he couldn't say no to Gon, and soon a contract was singned by both Leorio and Killua, and their respective pairs, a contract that was soon to bring sucess to both parties.

Three months later and Killua had taken on his first show outside Whale island, where he had made a name for himself and Gon, as well as Leorio and Kurapika, the four were called by many "the pride of Whale"

Their first off-shore show wasn't something big, only a small participation in a yearly festival on a nearby coastal town. Killua was nervous at first, but Gon, who had taken upon himself to be Killua's personal assistant and stage manager, calmed him down, whispering words of encouragement into the taller boy's ear.

Feeling refreshed and more dedicated than ever to impress his boyfriend, Killua climbed up on the stage and lead on a memorable performance, being cheered on by the tenths of thousands of people from the local towns, and the boom on his career was even bigger than the first one.

Two years later, Killua became a superstar on their country, his face was exposed everywhere - teen and modeling magazines, vlogs, YouTube videos, the media simply loved the new teen idol and his boyfriend, having been elected by some local news as the couple of the year.

"Killua"

He snapped, looking through the mirror to see Gon standing behind him, already wearing his stage microphone, which allowed him to communicate with every band member and team, holding a clipboard with technical details in hand. He flashed Killua a smile before stepping foward and wrapping Killua on a hug, head nestling on the taller teen's chest, savouring the warmth and the constant beating of the teen's heart.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, voice muffled.

"Y-Yeah... a lot..."

"Why tough, I though you had already gotten used with all this?"

"I did, it's just... Tonight is different"._fuck_ he thought. He had said too much!

"Different?" Gon asked, separating himself from his boyfriend "What do you mean?" 

"Noth-"

"Hey!" Leorio yelled from outside the dressing room, wasting no time in barging through the door. "what are you two doing in here? Show starts in one minute! Killua, you have to go to the stage right now!"

Gon glanced at the wall clock, then at his wristwatch, eyes dilatating "Killua, go!" he said, shoving the taller boy out of the room, Killua almost missing his lucky guitar that was set in it's support by the door.

Killua referred to that guitar as his luck charm, it's body was made from ebony wood, its hinges in gold, golden rays painted on it. The instrument had been a gift from none other than Gon, who saved money for a hole year after Killua's love song to buy it, handcrafted by one woodmaster and two luthiers, all of them considered the best in whale island. And it paid off, as the sound it produced was, and still is, considered by many as the most heavenly sound they've had ever heard.

"Gon, Kurapika is looking for you" Leorio said, and Killua immediately picked up on his true intentions.

"He is?" Gon tilted his head to the side

"Yeah, he's right by the staff room"

"Okay, I'll be right back" He rushed off, and once he was out of sight Killua sighed.

"Thanks, I almost fucked it up"

"You're welcome. Are you still going to do it tonight?" 

"Yeah" He patted his jeans pocket, where a black box waited for it's moment. "I'm just really nervous, you know? What if he says no? He's everything to me, what if he gets disguste or-"

"Hey hey hey, what's up with that? You've been together for more than four years, and in this whole time, can you tell me how many time did you two fight or had a bad argument? You mean the world to that kid Killua, and I'm sure he means the world to you too, and trust me, if you think he's happy now, wait till you see him after you get on one knee tonight." He looks beyond Killua's shoulder "Now act naturally, here they come" 

"Wait, so Kurapika really had to talk to Gon?"

"Yeah"

"Oh" 

"Haha... Anyway, I'm gonna announce your name, get ready"

He said, climbing the short stairs to the stage. Meanwhile, Gon and Kurapika closed on Killua, both talking eagerly. 

"Ne, Killua, did you calm down?" _no_"Y-Yeah"

"Good look Killua" 

"Yeah, you gonna rock the house tonight."

Gon gave him one last hug 

"I love you"

"I love you too" 

"Ladies and gentlemen" Leorio's voice boomed through the many speakers "Now for the moment you've all been waiting, prepare yourselves for a night to stay forever in your memories! It is time, for the great... Killua!" 

The audience cheered and roared loudly, and just them, Killua picked up his guitar, bracing himself, and taking a deep breath, he also climbed the stairs, and once the audience spotted him the cheering an roaring got impossibly even louder. Leorio jogged past him, muttering a quick "Good luck, buddy" before getting back to the backstages. Killua looked foward at the tenths of thousands of people, smiling. It always got to him how much these people loved him and they made it all possible, his upping in life, realizing his dreams, amd most of all, they made it possible for Killua to give a better life to Gon. It was no secret, for both the people of whale island and for the media, that Gon Freecs came from one of the poorer families of the island, having had to work almost every day since he was young just so he and his aunt, the only member left on his family, could eat and libe under the roof of a wooden shack. His clothes were old and torn, his toys handed down from social care programs, most of them broken. Nobody at the island took him seriously, but the boy never let that falter him, always wearing that soul pearcing smile. Life was rough for Gon, but it all changed when a new family moved in to whale island, the Zaoldycks, a rich lineage of successful businessmen, who had just bought one of the islands most popular fishing companies, which had developed a new way to find schools of fish, thus showing a great growth potential. One of the family's youngest, a boy by the name of Killua, 9 at the time who didn't understand why they had to move from xxx to live at the end of the world, would with time become Gon's reason to live, and so did the opposite.

Nowadays, neither could ever imagine living without the other, their bond transcending anything thwy knew. As he watched Killua go into stage, the thousands of fans shouting hysterically, Gon's heart fluttered and he fell a little more in love with his soulmate, watching him perform made him feel that.

* * *

The show was going great, now Killua only needed to perform one more song to close the night with a bang. He took a deep breath, adjusted his guitar on his grip, felt for the small box in his pocket and smiled, beginning to play.

At first, Gon didn't recognize the first accords, but once he realized it he started to tear- Killua was singing his song. More than that, he had turned and was now looking at Gon, equally teary eyed. He performed, putting his mind, body, soul and heart into it, there was no one but Gon. Finally, he finished playing, smirking at Gon who was now crying freely, and went to the middle of the stage, every light on him, everything quiet. It was time.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight, I love you!" The audience cheered, and Killua put his guitar aside, focusing on the audience.  
"You may know by now that I have a special someone in my life" He began, hearing the crowd "He's the most amazing person, and without him I wouldn't be here tonight, so everyone give a cheer to Gon Freecs!" 

The audience hoared

Gon was paralyzed in place for a few seconds, the unusualness of the situation getting to him, until a shove from someone snapped him out of it. Looking back he saw Kurapika and Leorio looking at him smugly, Leorio mouthing 'go get him', before he looked back at the stairs leading to the stage, taking slow, wobbly ateps towards it. As soon as the audience and Killua saw a mop of green, spiky hair, they started hoaring, and Gon was almost sure he was going to die, never before having been in front of so many people. He looked at Killua, who had now put his guitar in a support, and was looking directly at him, smiling. Gon took a deep breath, and walked to him.

As soon as he got there, Killua intertwined their hands together, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

Gon blushed. "Killua, w-what-" 

He started, but then Killua dropped to one knee, still holding one of his hands, and the audience went wild, screaming ans cheering, but Gon couldn't hear any of it. All he could hear -and see- was Killua in front of him, the stagelights illuminating his hair just in the right way, giving the teen an angelic glow. He slowly produced a small red box from his pocket, and the audience stood quiet, everyone waiting to see what would happen.

"Gon Freecs" Killua started "When I first met you, back when we were freshmen in highschool, as soon as we became best friends, I knew the bond we had was special."

He took a deep breath, and Gon's shock was quickly replaced by happines, his eyes watering up.

"But at the time, I'd never imagine that I'd be lucky enough to call you my boyfriend" Gon wanted to scream at him that no, he was the lucky one "And I'm so glad you gave me a chance, because without you, my life has no meaning. Gon, you complete me and make me happy like nothing and no one can, you make me a better person, and I love you... so..."

Gon started to silently sob.

"What I'm trying to say is... Gon Freecs..." He opened the box, revealing a white gold band with a small encrusted yellow stone, the exact color as Gon's eyes "Will you marry me?"

A moment of silence, before Gon started sobbing and crying loudly, not trusting himself to speak, nodding frantically before launching himself at Killua, kissing him.

They did not mind the loud cheers and flashes coming from the audience, only looking at one another in glee.

After the final goodbyes and receiving congratulations from their crewmembers, Killua took his... fiancee (He smiled at the word) and their two best friends to a fancy restaurant to celebrate, Kurapika mentioning that Leorio better up his game.

On the way back to their hotel room, Gon resting his head on an asleep Killua's showder, all he could do the whole way there was stare at the ring on his finger, feeling a sence of pride and accomplishment, and feeling more than ever that he made the right choice when he decide to talk to that lonely boy, all those years ago, back in highschool.


End file.
